Sin palabras
by JaNy
Summary: Porque el sol y la luna están destinados a reencontrarse eternamente, al inicio y al final del sus días... Shot de regalo para Sunrise-Mew. Spoilers del capítulo 423.


**Para Mew, con amor.- 20/10/10**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite. El si sabe hacer drama -w-

**Advertencia:** Spoilers del capítulo 423.

**Sin palabras**

Lúgubres sombras bailaban al compás de la tenue brisa, acariciando con desgano cada espacio y resquicio en donde sutil y melancólicamente se posaban. Una luz titiló, amenazando con arrebatarle a la claridad parte de sus escasos dominios, y bañar en penumbras un trozo de la desierta callejuela.

El cielo, borroso y encajonado de negro, ocultaba el astro nocturno tras espesos nubarrones.

_La luna no existía esa noche._

Un maullido agitó el silencio abrumador, y el viento, como queriendo corear, silbó removiendo el polvo acumulado en la acera; meciendo al tiempo los ropajes de un ser que el felino apostado en el grisáceo muro parecía advertir.

El ojo humano no la podía detectar. Su naturaleza incorpórea la protegía de los noctámbulos con que pudiera cruzarse; sin embargo, ella de igual forma se movió sigilosa. No por estar al acecho, ni con el afán de ser cuidadosa. Sencillamente era su naturaleza: Precavida, grácil, y serena.

El espectro de una robusta mujer flotó al fondo del callejón, tambaleándose erráticamente en su penosa marcha, cruzándose esa noche en su camino como si el sino se empeñara en desafiarla y en ponerla a prueba.

Pero le ignoró. Su presencia en este mundo —esta vez— no estaba ligada al cumplimiento de su deber.

_Estaba ahí __sólo por él._

A fuerza de vivencias aprendió que en ocasiones las obligaciones deben relegarse, y las reglas, romperse. A veces, se volvía primordial seguir los designios del corazón.

_Eso__, lo comprendió gracias a él. _

Sus etéreos pero decididos pasos señalaban una meta conocida y deseada. Avanzó presurosa sabiendo ya cercano su objetivo, y giró sin vacilar a la izquierda en la siguiente bifurcación.

Al fin, ante ella se emplazaba la sencilla casa de verdoso tejado.

La rodeó hasta divisar lo que buscaba, y le extrañó ver la luz de su habitación encendida. ¿Estaba aún despierto?

Quizás, debía esperar a que él ya no estuviera conciente, a que él ya no pudiera turbarle con su presencia.

Meneó la cabeza, como tratando de alejar extrañas ideas que pudieran alojarse en su mente. Su propósito de ese día era verle a él, y daba igual si estaba o no sumido en el universo de Morfeo.

Subió con facilidad hasta su ventana usando sus dotes sobrenaturales, y para su fortuna ésta estaba abierta de par en par.

La brisa osciló las cortinas y desordenó su cabello. Su haori flameó agitándose vigorosamente. Se quedó parada un instante en el alfeizar, contemplando impactada la lamentable escena ante ella.

En sus pensamientos maquinó algunas posibilidades al oír las escuetas palabras utilizadas por Yoruichi-san cuando indagó acerca de su estado:

"_Está llevándolo como puede__."_

Pero nunca, jamás, esperó encontrarlo de aquel modo: Sentado en su escritorio y con la expresión en blanco.

Sí. Parecía sumido en la lectura, pero para alguien que lo conocía en detalle como ella, su aspecto ponía en manifiesto su deplorable ánimo.

Se le veía pálido, desaliñado, y sin prestar atención alguna a lo que leía; probablemente embebido en pensamientos que nada tenían de felices.

Su garganta quemó cuando trago saliva. Le dolió verlo así. Con sus ojos llenos de nada. Sin fe, sin fuerzas, sin espíritu.

_Vacío._

—Ichigo… —murmuró con la voz quebrándosele.

Pero él no la podía oír.

Descendió hasta tocar el piso, y se movió por inercia hasta su lado.

—Por dios, Ichigo… — repitió en el mismo angustioso tono.

_Desesperanza y agonía. _

Era como si ya no tuviese un motivo para vivir y siguiera ahí porque no tenía más opción que continuar con su existencia.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus índigos ojos y se deslizó lentamente por su afligido rostro.

_¿Qué demonios puedo hacer yo, Ichigo?_

Alzó temblorosamente su mano, y con el dorso de sus dedos acarició tenuemente una de sus mejillas.

_Idiota.__ No te dejes vencer…_

Vio sus ojos abrirse de par en par, y reparó enseguida en su error.

_Los hollows y los shinigamis no pueden ser vistos ni oídos por humanos, pero si tocados por su alta densidad espiritual. _

—¿R-Rukia?... ¿Eres tú, Rukia? —Ichigo se puso de pie y consultó ansioso.

_¡Demonios!_

Retrocedió unos pasos y permaneció inmóvil, rogando a que Ichigo concluyera que el roce había sido producto de su imaginación.

El muchacho oteó de hito a hito su habitación, en busca de alguna señal.

—¡Maldición, Rukia!… —exclamó desesperado—. Por favor… no quiero creer que aparte de toda esta mierda… ¡Me esté volviendo loco! —y se desplomó nuevamente sobre el asiento. Con el flequillo cubriéndole la mirada, las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas y la respiración pesada. La extenuación de su alma quedaba expuesta ante ella, que lo estaba observando.

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que dolió, intentando aligerar de algún modo la sensación de algo partiéndose en su interior.

_Impotencia. _

_¡Maldita impotencia! _

—Por favor… sólo… yo… —le oyó susurrar. Una lágrima cayó al piso.

Y no lo soportó más. Sin pensarlo, sin saber si era correcto, adecuado o lo mejor, volvió a avanzar el par de pasos que la separaban de él y se ubicó frente a frente.

Posó una mano sobre una de las suyas.

—¿E-Enana? —le oyó balbucear con la voz agrietada. Y ella, para confirmárselo, aumentó con sutileza la presión— ¿En realidad…?

Entendiendo su cuestionamiento, ella guió su mano hasta su rostro y la llevó hasta su frente. Cerró sus ojos.

Con la palma extendida él descendió parsimoniosamente por sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios y su mentón. Suspiró ante el suave toque, incapaz de contener la demostración de su satisfacción. Y luego, sin esperárselo, Ichigo se aferró a ella en un efusivo abrazo. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudo ni un instante en asirse también a su amplia espalda.

Ellos no eran de esos que se sentían cómodos con el contacto físico. Ella sabía que en aquello eran iguales: los perturbaba y los sacaba de su zona de confort. Pero en ese instante, fue diferente. Al menos ella pensaba que de ser posible, hubiese permanecido así la vida entera, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, y con la abrumadora certeza de estar al fin en paz consigo misma.

Porque era la única manera de que supiera que estaba allí para él, sufriendo por su dolor. Y era la única forma de que él la sintiera… era la única forma de decirle todo sin palabras.

Suspiró cuando él se separó levemente para hablarle, como para enfrentar sus miradas, aunque seguía sin poder verle.

—Yo… papá… papá también usó Mugetsu… y ha recuperado sus poderes… —declaró indeciso, clavando sus avellanas orbes en donde se supone estarían las azuladas.

Hizo acto de presencia la comunicación de la que siempre gozaron pero que en ese momento era unilateral. Rukia vio en sus ojos la esperanza, aunada a una solicitud que él no enunció, pero que ella leía como si estuviera grabada con fuego en sus pajizas pupilas.

_Porque l__os ojos son el espejo del alma._

Presionó con fuerza su mano, que aún permanecía unida a la suya, y él, entendiendo también su mensaje, sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

El ímpetu y el brío, como en antaño, plagaron su mirada.

_El sol y la luna están destinados __a reencontrarse eternamente, al inicio y al final del sus días… en un ciclo sin fin._

Este intento de drama lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y amor como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amada pokemona, Mew (Sunrise). Apesto en esto de ser melodramática —se me da mejor el humor y el lemmon—, pero como sé que tú lo amas, quise hacer algo especialmente para ti. Porque te amo, y porque eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido. Y no cambies nunca, que la bondad es un don que muy pocas personas poseen. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mewsita!

A quienes quieran hacerme saber que debo seguir dedicándome al lemmon, ¡adelante! Envíenme un review de insulto por este epic fail XD Quizás así abandone la idea de hacer una segunda parte desde la perspectiva de Ichigo…

ela


End file.
